


Bodices and Lace

by OneofWebs



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eskel (The Witcher), Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Lambert (The Witcher), Touching, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Eskel is nervous about his sudden desire to try on lingerie, but Jaskier is happy to help him through it. After custom fitting something just for Eskel, it doesn't long for Geralt and Lambert to find out about it. Despite Eskel's fears, they're excited and can't resist showing off just what that entails.
Relationships: Eskel/Dandelion | Jaskier, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Lambert/Dandelion | Jaskier
Comments: 20
Kudos: 218





	Bodices and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th work!! WEEE how big and exciting for me. the amount of times i have misspelled this title as Bodies and Lace im just. the document is named that too; this house is a nightmare
> 
> please enjoy!

Of all the excuses to learn to sew right there in the middle of Kaer Morhen’s mess hall, Jaskier had expected this one the least. And it was a secret. Eskel had a request, and unfortunately, Jaskier didn’t have anything with his bags that would assist. Eskel was certainly not his size. Thus, it required sewing. Jaskier had learned the skill sometime in his youth; it wasn’t exactly something that any proper son of a Viscount ever needed to know, considering its reputation as a woman’s job, but his mother had insisted.

While he was familiar enough, he was having to re-learn a great deal of it on his own. It’d been a long time since he’d done anything more substantial than fix his own clothing while sitting in a tavern corner, somewhere. He was working with fragile fabric and delicate stitches. He should have been doing it somewhere else, too, but the mess hall was warm. He had a better excuse ready, too, one that wouldn’t betray anyone’s trust.

Geralt joined him at the table he’d made himself comfortable at. He sat sideways, so he could face Jaskier, leaning his elbow on the table. Jaskier certainly didn’t mind the company, especially because it was cold. The great fire in the mess hall was nice, but body warmth was something altogether different. There needed to be no invitation, either. Jaskier signed, frustrated with this newest stitch getting the best of him, and slumped to the side into Geralt’s chest. In return, Geralt’s fingers went through his hair.

“What are you working on?” Geralt asked.

“When I agreed to travel with you to Kaer Morhen for the winter, you did _not_ tell me it would be this boring,” Jaskier lamented. “I’m cold, and quite frankly, I’m exhausted. I thought I’d brush up on my old skill sets to keep me entertained.”

Geralt hummed, stroking Jaskier’s hair. “Sewing?”

“Yes, sewing. You can think what you want, but it’s keeping my hands warm, and I enjoy it.”

“Good,” Geralt said, and that surprised Jaskier. “You really didn’t have to come up here if you didn’t want to, you know.”

“And miss a chance to have all three of you in one place?” Jaskier scoffed. “Please. I wouldn’t miss it for the _world_. You’re all so hard to get a hold of in the other seasons. It’s ridiculous, if you ask me.”

“Apologies, then.” Geralt kissed Jaskier’s hair. “I enjoy having you around, too. Should I leave you to your work?”

Jaskier shook his head. “You are far too warm and far too comfortable to be allowed to leave my side for the next hour, at least. I hope your chores are done.”

Geralt nodded. Everything he needed to take care of for the day was taken care of, so he could waste a few hours sitting by the fire with Jaskier half in his lap. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit intrigued by what Jaskier was working on, too. The fabric looked fine, but study. Geralt might have even called it _pretty_ and feminine. He’d seen some rather lovely things on Jaskier, before, but nothing this soft of a pink. Jaskier liked bold colors, and he wore them at every chance he had.

Instead of asking, however, Geralt just settled half against the table and half against Jaskier. He was comfortable, and he was warm. Jaskier was always so interested in how he worked, the training and the potions. It was his turn to be a bit interested. Jaskier was by no means delicate, but he worked delicately. The way he held the needle, threaded it through the fabric, was truly quite enrapturing. Geralt almost couldn’t take his eyes away, though he did venture a hand down to the curve of Jaskier’s waist.

“Is there much else you have to do?” Geralt asked.

“Oh, an entire world’s worth of work, Geralt. The fitting is going to be an absolute nightmare.”

“Fitting?” Geralt hummed. “Who is it for?”

“None of your business, wolf.” Jaskier pushed Geralt off but didn’t protest when Geralt slid right back up against him. His hand even went lower, cupping over Jaskier’s hip. “You will know all you need to know when you need to know it.” Jaskier turned, tapping the tip of Geralt’s nose with the long side of the needle, and smiling. “Allow me to work.”

“Of course.” Geralt nodded. “I’m simply an observer.”

He went back to just watching Jaskier work. It looked like he was sewing a bodice together, but one that had strong boning in place, already, between the soft pink fabric. Jaskier really was quite skilled, with this. It might have even been a corset, and he was stitching it together by hand. Geralt hadn’t a clue how long he’d been working on it, nor did he know how long it would take to finish, but he could at least figure that it looked a bit too large to be for Jaskier.

It was of little consequence, who it was for. Jaskier said that all would be revealed when it was time, so Geralt just had to wait. He shifted closer, shifting his hand around the curve of Jaskier’s ass, instead. Jaskier didn’t respond, too focused on his work, so Geralt didn’t move.

Jaskier did not finish his stitching in that sitting, rather roused by other things that seemed a bit pressing. Namely, the swelling of his own cock against his breeches. Geralt had a masterful hand, and though he’d done nothing but rub his fingers in mindless circles along the top of Jaskier’s ass, he’d made quite a show of whispering little things in his ear. Jaskier pricked himself on the needle more than once, but then Geralt was taking his finger into his mouth, and Jaskier was done for.

He didn’t even _care_. There was nothing he had that anyone in this keep hadn’t seen before. Vesemir tended not to wander too far down in the winter, specifically because of moments like these. Geralt pushed Jaskier’s work aside, grabbed him by the hips, and hoisted him right up onto the table. His trousers were unceremoniously pulled right down, and Geralt pulled his cock from his smalls. Jaskier shivered, gripping his fingers into the table as Geralt stroked him. It didn’t take long to work him up to full-mast, and once Geralt had his mouth on Jaskier, Jaskier fell apart in minutes.

As it turned out, his Witcher companions were just as bored in the winter as he was, only they had fewer sewing skills to entertain themselves. Jaskier certainly never minded participating, and he certainly never mind _watching._ It was a peculiar thing, to be sitting in the mess hall with something half-sewn together with a front row seat to Lambert’s cock down Geralt’s throat in front of the fire, where it was warm. Eskel still hadn’t joined them for anything, and well, Jaskier new precisely why.

It was why he was trying so hard to finish this. He didn’t want it to take the entire winter, as that would defeat the purpose. Now, if Eskel had had the forethought to send a raven of some sort, maybe Jaskier could have gotten a head start. The information was sensitive, though. A bit too personal. He would have been mortified if Geralt had read the letter instead of Jaskier, which led to this. Jaskier sewing furiously at a table trying _not_ to listen to his lovers go at each other.

Jaskier bit down on his lip, ignored his cock, and sewed. He didn’t think he’d even be able to walk out of here, come spring, if he allowed his prick to decide their course of action every day. Not that he wouldn’t particularly mind spending an entire winter as a Witcher’s cocksleeve, but there were other and more important things to worry about.

“Melitele’s tits,” Jaskier grumbled to himself. He chanced a peek, and by the gods, could Lambert take a cock down his throat. He didn’t know when they’d switched, but it didn’t matter. Jaskier was practically watching a show, and he didn’t know how long his resolve would hold out. But he _had_ to finish this. He was nearly done.

He’d been stitching for a week, and he would stitch for a week longer before he was finally ready to show off his final product. This was, somehow, more delicate than actually putting everything together. Jaskier had sewn three pieces from scratch and then only had to modify a fourth. The last piece was something adjustable enough that he could offer one of his own. The problem was now finding a way to get it all fitted properly, because there was no way that Eskel was going to model for him in the mess room.

Which led to this. Jaskier, bundled up in Geralt’s stolen cloak, walking around Kaer Morhen in the dark, in the snow, to Eskel’s room. If they did this during the day, someone was going to _ask_. Nobody needed to know. It was a secret, and it was personal. But they were all too close-knit for someone not to ask. Thus, the nighttime trek from Geralt’s room to Eskel’s room. Geralt had been fast asleep, as Kaer Morhen was the only place he really ever found a peaceful night’s rest. He deserved it.

Jaskier had left the room in silence, trekked all the way here, and was now standing in Eskel’s room. The fire was lit, roaring, even. The whole room was warmed. Eskel was sitting on the edge of his bed still dressed in all of his stuffy clothes. Certainly not relaxed at all. Jaskier felt bad for him, really. He’d been the same way when he first started doing this, and now it was like he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Hey, big guy,” Jaskier said, and just the sound of his voice had Eskel jerking. “You’re looking a bit tense.”

“If you came to mock me—”

“No!” Jaskier belted, indignant. “I would _never_. You should know that I’m quite honored you came to me with this.”

“Who else would I have?” Eskel raised an eyebrow, leaning back onto his hands. “You’re the only one I know who does it.”

“Well, sure. Maybe Geralt doesn’t wear frilly things, but he certainly _likes_ them.” Jaskier came forward, up to the side of the bed. “You act like they’ll think you’ve gone mad for wanting to try something new.”

Eskel shook his head. He stood from the bed and turned so he could watch as Jaskier laid everything out. “Not that. It’s that this is just…” he trailed off, folding his arms. He didn’t know how to feel about the pink.

“Not you?” Jaskier raised an eyebrow. “You think because you’re some titan of a man, you’re not allowed to have fun?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“That’s exactly what you said. Do you think less of me for doing it?”

Once Jaskier had everything laid out on the side of the bed—one custom made corset, one pair of stockings, and one pair of underwear modified to look a bit sexier—he stepped back and really looked at Eskel. Jaskier understood it better than anyone, he did. But if Eskel was about to use his own nervousness as an excuse to say something like this suited Jaskier better _because_ he was smaller, a bit pretty in the face, then Jaskier was going to smack him and leave.

“I don’t,” was what Eskel chose to say. He stared directly at Jaskier as he said it, sure in himself. The tension died, instantly.

“Good! Then, I can assure you that no one will think less of you.”

“Pink, though?”

“It’ll go good with your skin. Trust me.” Jaskier stepped up to Eskel, close enough to rest his hands on Eskel’s chest and whisper. “Do you want to see what I’ve got on? I wore something special for you.”

“Show me,” Eskel said, his voice low.

Jaskier pulled back and dropped his cloak, first. Right to the floor. It pooled at his boots, which Jaskier then dropped down to unlace and remove. Eskel was just watching him, breathing hard. His breath even hitched when Jaskier started to work on his doublet. He was overly dressed for a nighttime visitation, especially one that was designated for a fitting. He must have known what would happen, and Eskel was more than pleased about it. Watching Jaskier slowly, slowly reveal what he was wearing beneath all the puffy finery was a treat unlike anything else in the world.

Slowly, Jaskier revealed what was underneath. It was much finer than that of what he’d presented on the bed, but that was to be expected. What was on the bed came together from Jaskier’s meager skill and pure determination to see Eskel in something pretty. This had been bought from a custom shop, tailored to fit Jaskier’s size, because he wasn’t ashamed of himself. And he had no reason to be, because it was gorgeous.

He was wearing as simple a bodice as he could wear, which meant it was covered in a patterned fabric. Flowers, because Jaskier would never lie about his love for them. The blue was soft, but vibrant. The bodice clasped in the front and tightened at the sides, where long, black laces came together in bows right at his hips. Then, Jaskier undid his breeches and pushed them down, stepping out to reveal the _rest_ of his ensemble. Eskel’s breath might have just stopped.

A pair of fine blue panties to match, clearly also custom as they weren’t straining to hold in the size of his cock. He wore garters, the same blue, to keep the stockings up. They were translucent, soft silk against his skin. The cuffs of them were lined with frills, with lace, and a pretty little bow right at the front.

Jaskier barely had the chance to _breathe_ before Eskel was grabbing him by the hips, pulling him close, and kissing him. Into that kiss, Jaskier hummed and slid his hands up Eskel’s chest, pulling him in harder, closer. Deepening their kiss as they pressed against each other. Eskel’s hands smoothed up his sides, back down again, feeling all of that soft fabric against his skin. Jaskier shuddered, moaning into their kiss. His lips parted, and Eskel dove forward. Their tongues together. Jaskier’s cock twitched in his panties, and that was he sign to pull away.

“Wait—wait,” Jaskier said. “As much as I’d love to, big guy, we have work to do.”

“Right.” Eskel said, a bit stiff. He stepped away and allowed Jaskier to go up to the bed.

“Strip for me, please?” Jaskier said, a bit of a singsong. With a question like that, Eskel couldn’t refuse.

Jaskier wasn’t watching, so there was no need to make a show out of it. Or to be nervous. Eskel just started to undress himself, and he did it with his back towards Jaskier. He did it quickly, utilitarian, and made sure to fold all of his clothes properly on the top of his desk. Once he was naked, he just stood there with his arms folded across his chest and waited. He tapped his foot into the floor, waiting. He waited until he heard Jaskier call for him, again, and then he had to turn around.

Jaskier was looking at him, that big stupid smile on his face that always seemed to be there. Eskel hadn’t smiled maybe more than once since he’d met Jaskier, and this situation made him no more eager to start doing it now. He could appreciate the finer things—Jaskier’s craftsmanship was surely enviable, even for his lack of practiced skill. The corset he held up was lovely. It was pink, sure, but it was beautiful. The boning was slightly visible through the sheer of the fabric, and Jaskier had even added _bows_.

Eskel just couldn’t believe he was the one who was going to wear it. He wanted to, near desperately, he’d just never done it before. Didn’t see himself as the sort of person who would _want_ to wear something so pretty and delicate. It suited Jaskier. Suited Jaskier immensely; even now, in his gaudy blue corset and stockings, he looked lovely.

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” Eskel said, suddenly.

“You’re just nervous,” Jaskier insisted. “Come over here. Please?”

Eskel hated the way that he shuddered. Hated how he walked right over to Jaskier, almost desperate to get this lacy, delicate thing on his body.

“Do you think—?”

“ _Yes_ , Eskel, I do.” Jaskier had only answered the question thirty times, at this point. “Geralt and Lambert are going to love it, so shut your pretty lips and let me get you fitted.”

Eskel stood there like a proper boy as Jaskier helped him into the corset, first. Jaskier’s had side laces, but Eskel’s would be laced up from the back. Once he was in it, the only way he was getting out of it was if someone _let_ him. He had a mind to think Jaskier had done it on purpose, but it could have also just been an easier way to make it. He’d had to do much of the work by hand. The panties were next, and Jaskier got down on his _knees_ to help Eskel into those. He pulled them all the way up Eskel’s legs and was careful about the way he tucked Eskel’s cock inside.

The way Eskel’s cock twitched in interest did not go unnoticed. Eskel flushed. Jaskier leaned in and kissed his half-hard prick through the new panties. They fit like a glove, perfectly, and Jaskier’s attentions weren’t helping. Seeing him down there like that, on his knees, had Eskel’s mind floating and wandering. He could have his cock down Jaskier’s throat in seconds, and Jaskier would take it. Jaskier wasn’t even getting up. The stockings went on next, and while Jaskier was sure they would fit, he still took his sweet time rolling them up. Every brush of his fingers against Eskel’s skin had him wanting for more.

Jaskier finished with the belt, and then he stood up to really inspect his work. He looked too smugly proud of himself, but Eskel didn’t say anything. He just stood there, feeling a bit like a fish out of water, while Jaskier looked him over. It didn’t take much longer before Jaskier closed the distance between them again, pressing their chests together, and popping his foot off the ground as he ran his touch up the sides of Eskel’s brand new corset.

“You look stunning,” Jaskier muttered. “Do you know the best part about this?” Eskel shook his head. “You wear clothes, and no one knows what you’ve got on underneath. You’re own personal secret. Or perhaps—” Jaskier eyed Eskel, then, from beneath his lashes, “—a secret for a lover? Let them find it as they peel your clothes back from a hard day’s work.”

Eskel grabbed Jaskier’s hands. They were beginning to wander down to his hips, and that wasn’t going to help anyone. “The fitting?” He reminded.

“Fits you _perfectly_ , big boy,” Jaskier crooned. “I couldn’t have gotten it wrong.”

Eskel couldn’t help himself. He leaned down and pressed their lips together and finally, finally let Jaskier’s hands go so he could put his own on Jaskier’s hips, drag him closer. Jaskier melted into the kiss, his back arching beautifully and their chests pressing together. When they pulled apart, Jaskier was flush.

“When do you want to show off?” Jaskier asked. “You’ll be with _me_ —nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing special,” Eskel said. “I want to get dressed.”

“Do you want to take this off?”

Eskel shook his head, and Jaskier grinned. He knew _exactly_ what Eskel wanted. He wanted to be dressed right back up so he could be unwrapped later and savored. For the time being, Jaskier helped Eskel back into some of his clothes. It was dark, outside, and far past their time for sleep. Instead of retreating to Geralt’s room, however, Jaskier—still undressed to his own beautiful set of underwear—laid right in bed beside Eskel.

The whole next day, Eskel wore his new little secret beneath his clothes. He had several swift excuses read to get out of training and anything that involved an overt amount of physical exertion. He and Jaskier snuck off only once for a nice, warm dip in the hot springs. They were quick, thorough, and looking as if nothing had happened before anyone caught them. Afterward, it was just a simple progression of the evening. The dining hall was warm, lowly lit. It was cold outside, and there was no better warmth than the fire, save for each other.

It started with a kiss. Slow and chaste, Geralt pressed his lips to Eskel’s and brought him closer. Eskel slipped right into it more, than happy to have Geralt against him, touching him. It was so _easy_ to be with Geralt. Geralt had been his best friend since childhood; kissing just felt natural. Geralt’s hand on his thigh felt natural, too, as it slipped over his hip and up his side.

“No damn decency,” Lambert japed, then threw back another drink. Then, he looked at Jaskier who was fidgeting in his seat just from the sight. Geralt and Eskel were kissing harder, deeper now. He saw _tongue_ , and Jaskier was as glad for Eskel as he was jealous that no one was kissing him like that. Until, of course, he noticed Lambert’s gaze. “Get over here, little lark,” Lambert continued, a smirk on his face. “Bet we can do it better.”

Jaskier scrambled to comply. He all but threw himself into Lambert’s lap, arms around his neck, and slotted their lips together. Lambert kissed him back instantly, hand cupping the base of his skull and pulling him closer. Jaskier nearly yelped, but then Lambert’s tongue was in his mouth. All of his control was lost at that moment. He moaned into the kiss, pushing closer, pushing harder, until all of the sudden their kiss broke off at the sound of one very _not_ scandalized gasp.

Lambert pulled back first, leaving Jaskier to kiss alone his cheek and bearded jaw as he looked over. Geralt had made that unnatural noise. He and Eskel had been tongue deep in each other, kissing, pushing, and pulling. Geralt had gotten his hands beneath Eskel’s shirt, at some point between the dripping saliva and the _need_. He hadn’t felt skin. He’d felt something soft, something he knew by touch and touch alone but never on Eskel. He’d pulled back to get Eskel’s shirt farther up, and then he’d seen it.

Eskel’s secret was out. Geralt had found it, right there, a soft, sheer pink beneath his shirt. A beautifully fitted corset. Geralt recognized it, immediately, and so did Lambert. The same fabric that Jaskier had been working with was now wrapped around Eskel’s torso, proper boning and all.

“Fuck.” Lambert breathed.

All at once, he was grabbing Jaskier’s doublet and ripping it open. He’d thought it was suspiciously undone, already, and Jaskier clearly was wearing nothing beneath. Except he _was_. The gasp that Jaskier had let out at the sudden roughness was enough to have Lambert hard in his trousers, but this sight—this nearly did him in.

“You see this, Geralt?” Lambert said. “Couple of regular whores, here.”

Jaskier leaned forward, then, to place his finger over Lambert’s lips. “Be gentle,” he said. “There’s only one slut here. This one’s in training.” He pointed to Eskel.

Lambert cocked an eyebrow and quirked a smirk, then glanced over at Geralt. Eskel’s face was red at the insinuation—a whore in training. Geralt, on the other hand, looked particularly fond of the idea. He had his hand on Eskel’s face, caressing down Eskel’s cheek with his thumb.

“What do you say, Geralt?” Lambert hummed. “You up for a bit of _work_ , tonight?”

Geralt didn’t so much as look at Lambert, nor did he respond. The smirk on his face said enough as he pulled Eskel in for a hard, sloppy kiss. Eskel responded immediately, his hands on Geralt’s chest to brace himself. Geralt’s own hands began to wander along Eskel’s sides until he disappeared beneath Eskel’s shirt. His tongue was in Eskel’s mouth, Eskel’s lips parted in a gasp as Geralt’s hands inched higher. Geralt had Eskel’s shirt hiked all the way up, his chest on display as Geralt cupped him, rubbed his thumbs right along Eskel’s nipples.

Jaskier pulled Lambert’s attention back to him with a hand cupped over his cock. Lambert yanked him forward, grabbing Jaskier by his jaw and slamming their lips together. Jaskier let out the cutest little whimpering noise, then swallowed Lambert’s groans as he squeezed into his groin. Lambert was hard, already, and aching. He couldn’t keep his hands off of Jaskier, pulling him closer and pushing his doublet off of his shoulders. Geralt could get a fine look at him, too, when his kiss with Eskel parted. He saw the fine, royal blue of Jaskier’s own corset.

“Fuck,” Geralt groaned. “We can’t stay down here.”

Jaskier, who was practically in Lambert’s lap now, smirked at the comment. “What do you say, then, a little two-for-one? Or are you looking for a personal experience?” He didn’t even look at Geralt, too busy working his fingers over Lambert’s tongue. He was grinding down on Lambert’s cock, too, his own hardening just at the feeling. He could settle for a personal experience if it meant Lambert would take him to bed, shove that thick cock of his as deep inside of Jaskier as it could go. The thought alone had Jaskier shivering.

“Two-for-one,” Geralt replied, taking hold of Eskel’s chin and dragging him closer. “Have a feeling it’ll be worth it.”

Jaskier almost breathed a sigh of relief. He _was_ going to get to watch Eskel be fucked apart. That’s what he was counting on. “Your room, then,” Jaskier said to Geralt. Then, he looked back at Lambert. “I’m not walking.”

“Wouldn’t expect you to, princess,” Lambert bit back. When he stood up, he took Jaskier with him.

Eskel watched with almost jealousy at how easy Lambert picked Jaskier up. Jaskier had his legs wrapped around Lambert’s hips, Lambert’s hands under his ass to keep him steady. They even kissed before Lambert started walking—right to Geralt’s room. When their kiss broke, Jaskier dipped down and latched his lips right along Lambert’s pulse point to suck one big, purple mark. Eskel looked to Geralt, then, who was staring at him with pupils wider than before.

“I’ll follow,” Eskel muttered. He was too big for that. As much as he wanted to be carried around, he was just _massive_. There was no way Geralt would be able to pick him up, let alone carry him all the way up to his room. Jaskier had it so easy. He was lithe and attractive; Jaskier looked _good_ in this ridiculous stuff, and Eskel just felt like a fool.

But then, once Geralt had stood up, he yanked Eskel up to his feet, too. Eskel watched pointedly as Geralt made no attempt to hide the potion he guzzled down. They waited mere seconds before it kicked in, and Eskel felt his knees go weak at the sight of Geralt’s eyes lined with soft, black tendrils. Then, Geralt was grabbing him. Hoisting him up. Eskel yelped as all of the sudden he was in Geralt’s arms, legs wrapped around his hips and clutching tightly at his shoulders.

“You’ll go where I take you,” Geralt said, his voice like a deep command.

Eskel trembled and feel forward, face against Geralt’s neck. Geralt _carried_ him, without even the slightest waver in strength. They went straight to Geralt’s room, and the moment the door was closed behind him, Eskel knew something fun was about to start. He waited mere seconds before he was being thrown onto the bed. It bounced under his weight, and then dipped more as Geralt crawled after him.

Jaskier was there in an instant, crawling over Eskel to kiss him. Tongue, saliva—Jaskier’s whole body was shaking. Lambert had dropped him unceremoniously on the bed then ripped him right out of his clothes. Now, he was on his knees, lips slotted with Eskel’s as Lambert dragged nails down his back and left him a shivering, drooling mess. The sound of a slap had them both jumping, but Jaskier moaned as the pain rushed through his limbs. Lambert smacked him, hard, right across the ass.

“Get back here,” Lambert barked, dragging Jaskier back by his hips. “Know you whores like to play together, but you said he’s _training_. Keep your mouth to yourself.”

Jaskier’s voice was half-taken with a gasp at the way Lambert manhandled him. “Yes, sir,” he managed out.

Lambert went straight for the oil, and Jaskier barely managed to hold himself up on his hands and knees. Eskel couldn’t contain his own moan. The look on Jaskier’s face was to die for—he was beautiful, flushed with swollen lips. His attention was only stolen away when Geralt finally came back for him, wearing nothing now but his breeches and shirt. His sleeves were rolled up like he meant business, and he did. He grabbed Eskel by the legs and yanked him back to the edge of the bed.

When Geralt descended, it was to grab at Eskel’s clothes and get them off. He tugged Eskel’s shirt over his head, then worked on his boots and trousers. He nearly swallowed his own tongue at the sight of Eskel, then, in nothing but the soft pink silk Jaskier had gotten for him. The panties were straining, hardly able to contain the mass of his cock. The pink against his skin, though. Perfect. Geralt leaned down and stole a hard, heavy kiss as his hands began to roam.

“Spread your legs,” Jaskier suddenly gasped out. “Eskel, spread your legs.”

Lambert left the oil on the bed, where it was easily reached by whoever needed it first. In the meantime, he squeezed Jaskier’s cheeks and pulled them apart. His sheer, pretty panties were almost entirely see-through, and it gave Lambert the perfect view of his quivering ring of muscles. Perfectly clean, even red still from the attention Jaskier had been sure to give. Lambert smirked, then leaned down and lapped right through Jaskier’s cleft.

Even with the panties obscuring some of the touch, Jaskier cried out at the _warmth_ , the wetness he could feel as Lambert licked at him. He had a front row seat to watching Geralt take Eskel apart with nothing but his kiss. His cock was straining in the confines of his panties, dripping and leaving a formidable wet spot. Lambert’s tongue was working against him, nearly _inside_ of him already with how close he could get. Jaskier trembled as the pleasure took him; if he came this quickly, he’d never live it down.

Eskel did as Jaskier commanded and spread his legs open, welcoming Geralt even closer. When their cocks pressed together, Eskel gasped into their kiss. Geralt’s tongue was down his throat a second later, hands spreading down his chest. He cupped Eskel’s pecs, then pulled back as Eskel practically keened at the touch. Geralt squeezed him, brushed his nipples with his thumbs. Eskel’s face went red and his back arched up into the touch, and Geralt gave him _more_.

He leaned down and lapped over Eskel’s left nipple, tracing his areola with his tongue before sucking Eskel’s skin into his mouth. Eskel threw his head to the side, _gasping_ as Geralt’s tongue swirled around him. He lapped over, teased the pert bud in his mouth with just the tip of his tongue.

Jaskier’s arms finally gave out, and he fell face-first into the sheets. Lambert’s tongue was practically inside of him, and just the _thought_ that Lambert could easily pull his panties down and eat him out properly was enough to have Jaskier losing himself. Seeing Eskel like that, too, fuck. He didn’t know how he was going to last. Maybe he was the one who needed training.

“Lambert,” Jaskier cried out. “Lambert, _please_ , fuck me. I can’t—”

Lambert pulled back and swatted Jaskier again, hard. “Maybe you’re the one who needs training,” Lambert said. Like he was inside of Jaskier’s _head_ —Jaskier cried out and pushed back into Lambert’s hand like he was begging for more. Lambert didn’t disappoint and delivered two hard swats to both cheeks of his ass.

Jaskier trembled in return, and then watched as Geralt switched to Eskel’s right nipple instead. Eskel was flushed all the way down to his chest, moaning out as Geralt’s onslaught continued. Geralt pressed his hand over Eskel’s left chest, then, and rubbed saliva right into his skin. He pinched Eskel’s nipple between his fingers, cupped the side of his chest he sucked on. Eskel’s legs fell open wider to entice Geralt _closer_. Geralt’s cock was thick and hard in his pants. Jaskier moaned at the sight of it, wanted to reach his hand between where Geralt and Eskel were grinding their hips together and feel how hard Geralt was.

Suddenly, he was being pulled up. His back hit Lambert’s chest, and Lambert pressed flush against him. He could _feel_ Lambert’s cock, and he shuddered instantly. Lambert’s arms were around him, chin hooked over his shoulder and fingers splayed over his chest.

“Are you jealous?” Lambert asked, his voice deceptively concerned. “Do you want someone to play with your tits, too?”

Jaskier trembled, nodding. “T-touch me,” he whined. “Lambert, please.”

Lambert grabbed what little there was to grab and squeezed just hard enough that Jaskier gasped. “You don’t have anything,” Lambert continued, his voice hard. “Not like Eskel does. Look at him—fucking _massive_. You wanna fuck your cock between his tits, don’t you? Bet it would feel good. Maybe between his thighs. But you whores don’t taste each other, do you?”

Jaskier shook his head. “I’m here for you,” he trembled out. “Want to _please_ you.”

“Couldn’t please anyone without a nice pair of tits.” Lambert bit at his neck, then, and tweaked his nipples until Jaskier was gasping out, jaw dropped open. The pain flooded through him, made his cock jerk and leak in his panties. Lambert’s teeth were against him, nipping down over his shoulder. When he pulled back, he reached over and whacked at Geralt’s arm with the back of his fingers to get his attention.

Geralt pulled back immediately, and they didn’t need to share words. All at once, Jaskier was being pushed back over. He fell over Eskel’s chest and almost instantly had his lips around Eskel’s right nipple. Eskel responded immediately, back arching and jaw opening in a moan. His legs were wrenched open, then—farther. He yelped, and then Jaskier pulled back to stroke the side of his face and kiss him. Eskel kissed back, eagerly. Their tongues met in the middle until Lambert was grabbing Jaskier by the hair and forcing him back down to Eskel’s chest.

“That’s what you want so badly,” Lambert said. “So, get your fill. Suck on those massive tits of his and think about how nice it would be to have your own.”

Jaskier shuddered and did exactly as he was told. Eskel’s hand was in his hair a moment later, jerking up to ground himself as Jaskier licked over his chest. It felt better than Eskel could have imagined—he hardly knew how sensitive he was. This was just proving it. Jaskier really was about to turn him into a whore. He couldn’t get enough of this.

He felt Geralt’s hand cupping over his cock. When Geralt tugged at his panties, Eskel nearly cried out. His prick ached with need, and when his panties were pulled back, it bounced free against his stomach. Then, the panties snapped right back down. It nearly _hurt_ , but he was too caught up in Jaskier’s tongue, his fingers petting over his left nipple, to care about the jolt of pain. With panties too small to contain the massive length of his cock, the relief was almost too much. Eskel felt the way he twitched, dripped.

“Almost too good,” Geralt rumbled. “Don’t want to take them off.”

“Then don’t,” Lambert said. Geralt looked at him and watched for an obscene example as Lambert pulled Jaskier’s panties aside and ran two sopping fingers between his cheeks. Jaskier jumped at the sudden touch, Lambert’s wet digits against his hole. It came so fast, so _suddenly_ , he almost couldn’t handle it. Lambert always used too much oil, but it was exciting. So wet and slick. It dripped down Jaskier’s cleft and made a mess on the sheets as Lambert only added more.

Geralt followed suit and doused his own fingers with just as much as he needed. He didn’t tug Eskel’s panties to the side himself, though. Rather, he took perfect advantage of the situation.

“Eskel,” he said, and Eskel jerked at the sound of his voice. “Let me see you.”

Eskel hesitated, but then Jaskier was kissing along his jaw. Encouraging him. Telling him what he needed to do, so he did it. With Geralt’s eyes on him, pupils blown with pure lust at the sight of him. Eskel reached down and shifted his leg up, hooking his arm around his thigh so he could grab at his panties and tug them aside. He tilted his hips as Jaskier told him to, and really let Geralt _see_ him.

“You’re ready for this.” Geralt knew from the second he got a look. “You two touch each other in the hot springs?”

Then, he was rubbing his fingers right over Eskel’s hole, spreading the oil around. Eskel’s hips jolted and he dug his heels into the blankets. He lost himself in the touch, the tingling warmth that spread through him as the oil really started to settle in. When he glanced over, Lambert already had one wet finger pressed inside of Jaskier, all the way to the third knuckle.

“We did,” Jaskier started, and then gasped as _Geralt_ slapped his ass. With Lambert’s finger inside of him, the pressure was just all that much more.

“I asked Eskel.” Geralt’s voice was so commanding. Jaskier just shuddered and went back to busying himself over Eskel’s nipples. That alone made Eskel’s voice fail him, but then Geralt was pressing into him. A single, thick finger filling him right up. Eskel gasped, jaw open. Then, another command. “Answer me.”

“W-we did,” Eskel managed out. “Jaskier, he—” this was painfully embarrassing. He still hadn’t gotten past the part where Geralt and Lambert saw him like this and _didn_ _’t_ immediately laugh at him. Now, with Geralt’s finger working him open, he was losing himself.

“What did Jaskier do?” Geralt asked. “Did you let Jaskier bend you over and fuck you? Let him work you open on his fingers and then stick his useless little cock in you?”

_Jaskier_ moaned at Geralt’s words, and Eskel felt the rush of pleasure hit him from every angle.

“N-no,” he said, but _fuck_ if he didn’t want that to happen. He could bend over the bed, instead maybe, and take each of their cocks in turn. Wearing his new pretty corset. That was for another time. For now, he had to find his voice. Geralt wanted him to answer, and he wasn’t, and that wasn’t making Geralt—his _client_ , happy. He felt the sudden touch against his cock, Geralt’s hand just stroking along his length. The longer he didn’t answer, the more pressure Geralt applied.

Jaskier had two fingers inside of him, now. He was dripping with oil. Every press of Lambert’s fingers was wet and noisy, forcing and spreading more oil deep inside of Jaskier. Jaskier was coming apart, quickly; his panties were fabulously wet with his leaking precum; his cock even visibly twitched as Lambert crooked his fingers inside of him.

“Jaskier showed me how to,” Eskel finally managed out, squeezing his fingers through Jaskier’s hair. “How to touch myself. Work myself open.” Eskel swallowed. “Make sure I’m clean for you.”

Geralt visibly shuddered. Suddenly, he was shoving a second finger right into Eskel. The sudden stretch, followed almost _immediately_ by the third finger, had Eskel crying out. Jaskier was in no better a situation, no as Lambert began to fuck him mercilessly on his fingers. Jaskier worked his hips back to meet every hard press, too, moaning as Lambert spread his fingers apart.

“ _More_ ,” Jaskier gasped. “I’m ready. Lambert, _please,_ fuck me.”

“He begs so prettily,” Lambert remarked. He leaned over Jaskier to kiss along his spine. “Do you think you deserve to be fucked? Or should you help your pretty friend, first?”

Jaskier shuddered. Lambert forced his fingers in hard, then, and Jaskier yelped. He pushed himself up onto his hands, elbows shaking. He really looked at Eskel then, face flushed, and lips partially swollen from the kissing. The sight went straight to his cock, but Lambert made it _clear_ that Jaskier was getting fucked last.

“You have to beg,” Jaskier said, his voice shaking like this embarrassed him, too. He’d been so confident in the mess hall, but now he was shaking and falling apart. “Tell your John how much you want him to fuck you. That you’re _his_.” Jaskier suddenly gasped as Lambert crooked his fingers again, right over his prostate. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —”

“Geralt,” Eskel suddenly gasped. He could do this. He could see how desperate Jaskier was, and Jaskier couldn’t have what he _needed_ until Eskel was writhing on Geralt’s cock. “Fuck me,” he managed out. “I—” what had he heard Jaskier say, before? “I need your cock in me,” Eskel said. His face flushed instantly, but Geralt bent over him and _kissed_ him hard enough that he keened, their teeth knocked.

Geralt pulled his fingers back almost instantly. He wiped his fingers on the bed then struggled with his laces, working his cock out as fast as he could. He went right back for oil, not bothering to undress, so he could spread it down the length of his prick.

“You look so fucking good like this,” Geralt said. “Need to wear this more often.” He gasped as he squeezed the base of his cock, then pressed forward. He hiked Eskel’s leg up over his shoulder. “Get you a whole fucking wardrobe of just this. Different colors, styles, _fuck_ ,” Geralt gasped. Eskel flushed a deeper shade of red as Geralt pressed up against his hole.

“Fuck,” Eskel gasped. “Fuck, Geralt, _fuck._ Please—” He threw his head back, hips tilting and back arching as Geralt pushed into him.

He split right open for the thick of Geralt’s cock. The stretch worked right through him, and as Geralt rocked slowly, working himself deeper and deeper, Eskel could feel the shift of the panties against his cock. That soft, beautiful fabric. He wasn’t going to last long. Not like this.

“You’re not a bad teacher, after all,” Lambert suddenly praised, and Jaskier shuddered at the words. “We’re about to have two resident whores here in Kaer Morhen, aren’t we?”

Jaskier nodded. “Train him so good,” he slurred. “Please, please, fuck me. Did what you asked— _please_ —”

Lambert pulled his fingers back all at once, and Jaskier gasped. He whined, _pleaded_ —he was so empty, now, and Lambert was taking his sweet fucking time. Unlike Geralt, who was fully dressed and fully seated inside of Eskel’s tight, warm heat, Lambert was removing his clothes. Slowly. Jaskier looked over his shoulder and practically _cried_ for Lambert to fuck him. All the pretty pleas that fell right out of his mouth had Eskel distracted, but Geralt pulled back and, all at once, fucked back into him _hard_.

“Geralt—” Eskel cried out. The breath was punched right out of him—Geralt fucked him _deep_ , hard. He was so thick, and Eskel swore he could feel the whole length fucking right up into his diaphragm. Eskel knew he was big but having Geralt inside of him almost made him feel small. Then, Geralt had the audacity to hunch over him, brace himself on his forearms around Eskel’s head. Eskel felt _small_ then. He felt small and helpless and _used_ , writhing on Geralt’s cock like he was.

He grabbed Geralt, his arms around Geralt’s shoulders and nails digging into him. Every fuck forward had him gasping, moaning as Geralt split him open again and again. And _then_ he heard Jaskier’s high-pitched keen as Lambert finally touched him again.

“Fuck him hard,” Eskel suddenly said, lulling his head to the side to meet Lambert’s eyes, blown wide. “He’s been so good, Lambert. Fuck him like he deserves.”

“Gods,” Lambert croaked. He pulled Jaskier’s cheeks apart, not bothering to pull down his panties, and dug his thumbs right into Jaskier’s leaking, sloppy hole. He pealed Jaskier opening, listening to the way that he whined and keened.

Then, with one hard thrust, he pushed into Jaskier. Straight to the base. Jaskier took _everything_ , mouth dropping open as Lambert’s cock just kept moving inside of him. No time to adjust, no time to even breathe, before Lambert was fucking into him with abandon. At that same time, Geralt pulled back to grab Eskel by his hips and really fuck him hard, dragging Eskel forward to meet every thrust. The pleasure jolted, and Eskel’s cock twitched, _leaked_ with it.

Jaskier fell on him in a second, all moans and a pretty flushed face, so they could kiss. Eskel kissed him back with enthusiasm. He had one hand in Jaskier’s hair, and another reached down to grip at Geralt’s arm. It was almost too much, too fast, but Geralt was forcing him to ride that hair-thin line where his pleasure nearly hurt. He craved it. He wanted more of it. He _knew_ he liked what he saw when he watched Jaskier like this and having it for himself was even better.

“Look at them,” Lambert groaned. “Bunch of needy whores.”

“You sound like you want a turn,” Geralt rasped back, almost too consumed with Eskel tightening down around him to even pay attention.

“Not going to even ask. You know how much I love your fucking sloppy seconds.”

_Geralt_ shivered at that, gripping down harder on Eskel’s hips to just fuck him harder. Eskel cried out with it, his groans low in his throat as Geralt’s onslaught just kept coming. Geralt didn’t have to stop. That potion was still thrumming through his veins, and he used every ounce of strength it gave him to _bruise_ Eskel in how hard their hips slammed together.

The room was filled with the sounds of wet, messy fucking. Eskel’s low moans and Jaskier’s pitched keening. Lambert reached forward and pushed Jaskier’s face down into the bed, a hand at the back of his neck, and matched Geralt’s pace, his force. Jaskier’s keens went straight to screaming and _tears_ welled up in his eyes.

“Tell me, little lark,” Lambert gritted out between his teeth. “ _Fuck_ —tell me if it’s—”

“No, no,” Jaskier responded, voice broken in his throat. “More, Lambert, _please_ , need more. Rip me open. Fuck me until I can’t walk—need this. Need it so bad—” his voice broke off in a heady moan as Lambert’s hips tilted just right.

Jaskier was hit with that white-hot pleasure, instantly. Lambert’s cock was forcing him open, fucking so deep into him that Jaskier could hardly find a chance to breathe. He didn’t want to breathe, either. He wanted to live for this moment along, Lambert fucking into him with this _sight_ before him. Eskel looked so vulnerable, so fucking good with his pink corset, pink panties framing the base of his cock. Eskel’s face was flushed, jaw dropped. He looked like he felt _good_.

That was what Jaskier wanted. For Eskel to feel good. With Geralt on top of him, slamming into him, Eskel even looked small. He was such a massive man, so powerful. The way he swung a sword, cast his signs—Jaskier always felt a bit weak in the knees. But this. This was so good. Jaskier couldn’t even get his hand down between his thighs fast enough before he was coming. He cried out with his orgasm, as it washed right over him and made his vision go white. He spent in his panties, and the _mess_ —

Lambert groaned as Jaskier squeezed down around him. He grabbed Jaskier by the hips and forced their bodies flush together, grinding deep inside of Jaskier to milk every last second of orgasm out of him. The sight of him had Eskel trembling, losing his focus. When Geralt got a hand on his cock, he lost himself. Geralt stroked him fully, a hard press along the underside of his cock. After that, it was a mess.

The sound of moans filled the room, useless skin slapping as both Geralt and Lambert fucked through their orgasms. Eskel came in a mess, spending over his stomach, his chest. On _Geralt_ , who couldn’t look fonder if he tried. Feeling Geralt come inside of him was like a second orgasm all on its own. Eskel felt limp, used. It was exactly what he wanted—Geralt’s spend inside of him. Just like this. He moaned out when Geralt pulled back.

They barely had a second, then. Jaskier collapsed down to the bed as Lambert pulled out of him. Lambert and Geralt both moved in tandem, switching sides. Lambert pushed Eskel farther up the bed, manhandling him in much the same way he had Jaskier. That was a jolt of pleasure right back through Eskel’s cock. _Fuck_ , they weren’t done. Geralt had gone straight to Jaskier, flipping him onto his back and pushing him farther up the bed, too. He and Eskel were laying right next to each other, angled out well enough that Geralt and Lambert wouldn’t get in each other’s ways.

Lambert pulled Eskel’s cheeks apart, his panties to the side, and slipped right inside. Eskel cried out as the sensitivity hit him. He was so _desperately_ sensitive, and Lambert’s cock filled him up so well. Lambert didn’t wait for him to adjust, either. He just started to slap his hips, and Eskel took every brutal thrust Lambert had for him. Geralt was no more than a second behind, spreading Jaskier’s legs around his hips and pressing into him. The fucking _noise_ that came of it. So dirty and wet.

“Fuck—” Jaskier gasped, titling his head to the side. He was lost in his thoughts—Geralt’s cock had just been inside of Eskel. And now it was _here_ , inside of him. Fucking him hard, fast. Jaskier’s whole body was taken with a shudder. He was still riding his high, and every breach of Geralt’s cock sent him only higher.

Suddenly, Eskel was shifting to the side and pulling Jaskier into a hard kiss. With this new position, it was _everything_. Both Geralt and Lambert nearly lost themselves at the sight of that messy make-out. Jaskier and Eskel couldn’t get enough of each other, their lips entangled, and their fingers intertwined where they were holding hands.

Lambert leaned forward, titling his hips just _right_ and bracing himself on the thick of Eskel’s chest. He squeezed Eskel’s nipples and pulled him right out of that kiss with a heady, deep moan. Eskel and Jaskier’s hands didn’t part. They squeezed each other’s fingers as it just kept _coming_.

“So fucking good,” Lambert gasped. “Have to do this more often. Fuck, Eskel.” He leaned forward, dropping down into a heavy kiss where he nipped at Eskel’s lips, sucked on his tongue. When he pulled back, it was to just look at Eskel with _awe_. “Told you, you have a fucking hourglass figure. Makes me want to fuck you whenever I can.”

“Don’t worry.” Geralt snorted. “With this one here—” he said pointedly at Jaskier, who was gasping under the pressure of Geralt’s fingers at the sides of his neck, “—we’ll be plenty busy all winter. Have them both bending over at command, soon enough.”

Jaskier and Eskel _both_ moaned at that, shivered. Squeezed their hands together harder. Jaskier could already envision it, being told to present himself in the middle of a hall. He’d do it, too. Plant himself face-first into the wall and let Geralt or Lambert have their way with him. Keep himself ready for it to happen whenever they wanted. He’d help Eskel, too, if Eskel wanted it. From the look on Eskel’s face, a very similar thought had played through his head.

The thought of being used had Jaskier clenching down, capturing Geralt in a hot vice-grip. Geralt moaned on top of him, falling over and fucking _harder._ Jaskier cried out, writhing beneath Geralt’s hold. He was trapped, and that went straight to his cock. He’d never even had time to go soft, from one heated pleasure to the next.

“That’s right,” Lambert encouraged, his own thrusts having slowed so he could fuck into Eskel with hard, hard purpose. “Fuck him just like that. You’re a goddamn _animal_ , Wolf.”

Geralt braced himself on the bed, letting go of Jaskier’s neck so he could better brace himself. With Lambert’s words tingling down his spine, he fucked _harder_. It was almost feral, the way he bit down on Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier grabbed at him, arm around his shoulders, and clawed as Geralt bit him again. Again. Down the column of his neck and down his chest until Jaskier could only keep his hand in Geralt’s hair. He squeezed Eskel’s hand hard, trying to ground himself as he was flooded with that white-hot pleasure.

Eskel was lost in his own world, where all he could think about was Lambert’s cock up his ass. Splitting him open, stretching him. He felt so _good—_ floaty, almost. Lambert still had one hand on his chest, tweaking his already abused nipples, while the other hand was busy. Lambert had two of his fingers worked into Eskel’s mouth, forcing his lips apart so he couldn’t mask a single raw moan that broke from his throat. Eskel was drooling around Lambert’s fingers, his eyes rolled back in his head as he lost himself further.

Jaskier came with a sudden shout, and that in turn had Geralt tumbling over. Geralt’s hips twitched, jerked hard when Lambert reached over and gave him a firm slap across the ass. It resonated right through Jaskier, who practically squealed, keened. His cock gave an abortive jerk, but Jaskier had gone all but limp against the bedsheets. He was exhausted, panting hard and covered in a sheen of his own sweat, a smattering of his own spend.

He looked at Eskel with tired eyes, then nearly _sobbed_ as Geralt pulled out of him. He was so sensitive, and even just the feeling of Geralt leaving him was too much. He didn’t dare let Geralt touch his cock. He was too sensitive, too tired. Instead, Geralt leaned down and pressed kisses along his jaw, clean fingers petting back through his hair to help ground him.

Lambert wasn’t done yet. He pinched Eskel’s nipples hard enough to make him keen, then shifted. He bent Eskel nearly in half, working himself up onto his toes so he could dig them into the bed behind him and fuck Eskel harder. Impossibly hard. Eskel couldn’t collect words, couldn’t collect thoughts. All he could feel was Lambert’s cock fucking into him again and again, and as the pleasure overtook him, he tightened down around Lambert.

“Fuck—there you go,” Lambert urged. “Gonna come on my cock, aren’t you? Good little whore. Need Geralt to touch you, but you’ll come for me, won’t you?”

Eskel nodded hurriedly, his eyes closed tight.

“I want to hear you say it,” Lambert barked.

“ _Gonna_ —” Eskel’s voice caught in his own throat, and he nearly cried. “Gonna come on your cock,” he said. “Want to. Want to so badly—fuck, _fuck_ , fuck me Lambert. Hurry, hurry—so close.”

Lambert squeezed his chest, fucked him harder, and Eskel was coming over himself in the next moment. He had Lambert on top of him, panting against his skin as his own orgasm came quickly after, and Jaskier beside him. Geralt was practically peppering Jaskier in kisses; Eskel didn’t even have a chance to want for that before Lambert was leaning over him and kissing along his jaw.

“How do you feel, big guy?” Lambert asked, stroking down his chest.

“More,” Eskel gasped. “I need more.”

Lambert looked over to Geralt, a smirk on his face. “What do you think, Wolf? Think we can give him more?”

Geralt responded with a hurried nod.

“What about you, little lark?”

Jaskier whined and shook his head. “Can’t,” he muttered. “No more. I—”

Geralt shushed him, kissing along the side of his face. “You rest,” he rumbled. “We’ll take care of you later, okay?”

Jaskier nodded, a whimper in his throat. “I can wait,” he said. “I’ll be good, Geralt, _please_ —”

Geralt kissed him again, softly. He brushed his thumb along Jaskier’s bottom lip and told him what a perfect, good boy he was. He would wait until they were done with Eskel, and really, that was nothing at all like a punishment. As Geralt moved away, Jaskier shifted to his side so he could watch. He wouldn’t miss a second of this, because _this_ was precisely what he told Eskel he’d get. Geralt and Lambert both surrounding him, so overtaken with how good he looked in his pretty pink corset that they couldn’t keep their hands off him.

It took them a moment to get situated, but when they did, it was _everything_ Eskel could have hoped for. Lambert was lounging against the pillows, his hands on Eskel’s hips. Eskel was on top of him, straddling his stomach. Geralt was behind him, his hands wrapped around and squeezing Eskel’s chest. They were all three still hard, still _ready_. Eskel was leaking with the mess inside of him, spend and oil all in a wet and sloppy mess. There was no reason to wait, not with how open Eskel already was. And he was _desperate_.

Geralt had to pace him as Eskel tried to fuck himself down on Lambert’s cock. If he went too fast, he’d hurt himself, but Geralt helped him ease his way down. The slide was so easy, and Eskel _gasped_ as he finally bottomed out. He sat down in Lambert’s lap, hips twitching, and was soothed by Geralt’s hands on his hips. Geralt was pressed up against him, chest to his back. He could feel Geralt’s _cock_ , too, hot against the swell of his ass where Geralt was grinding into him.

“You look so pretty for us,” Geralt told him, holding him tight. When Lambert’s hips bucked, Eskel gasped. Geralt’s words were on another level altogether. “You’ve been so good tonight, too. Do you think you can do more?”

Eskel nodded. “Anything,” he said, a half-gasp as he ground himself down onto Lambert.

“Think you could take us both?” Geralt asked, his voice a deep rumble against Eskel’s back. He canted his hips just right to have his cock working between Eskel’s cheeks.

Eskel shuddered in return, rocking his hips. “Yes,” he breathed out. “Fuck, yes, Geralt—”

Geralt didn’t wait for even a second. He guided his cock right to Eskel’s hole and pushed. Slowly. He caught on Eskel’s rim, and when his hips shifted, he was moving inside. Eskel’s whole body shuddered and fell back into Geralt’s chest. Lambert had stilled entirely, just to watch this. He steadied Eskel with a tight hold on his hips, watching with his lips parted as Geralt worked into him. He could _feel_ Geralt’s cock against his, easing into Eskel. Eskel opened right up for it, _beautifully,_ moaning and gasping. He was panting, eyes closed.

Nothing could compare to this. Geralt and Lambert both inside of him. Eskel’s whole body was throbbing with pleasure. When Geralt began to _move_ , Eskel nearly lost himself, right there. The slide, the _friction_. He’d never felt so open, so forced full. His breath caught in his throat.

“F-Fuck,” Eskel gasped. “Fuck— _fuck_ —”

Lambert’s hips bucked up, and Eskel nearly came right there. Both of the moving—it was almost too much. Geralt was groaning in his ear, and Lambert had his head rolled back as Geralt moved _faster_. The friction too him, too. Even with their cocks messed with oil and spend, there was still so _much_.

“Touch him,” Jaskier gasped, then. “Someone touch him.”

Geralt pushed him forward; Eskel toppled over Lambert, who caught him in a kiss and palmed at his chest almost immediately. Eskel shuddered, then lost all control as Geralt wrenched his arms behind his back. With that hold, Geralt started to fuck him— _hard_. His thrusts were slow, calculated, and Eskel moaned out for it. Cried for it. He clenched down tight and listened as Lambert cursed against his lips, but Eskel couldn’t lose this. Didn’t want Geralt to slip out and leave him feeling empty.

Eskel cried out when Lambert shifted inside of him, working his own hips up. Geralt moved in as Lambert moved out, and they did it so _perfectly_ Eskel never wanted for a thing. He just moaned, cried out as he was stuffed again and again. Geralt kept him restrained, and Lambert teased his nipples until they were swollen and pained.

“Harder,” Lambert suddenly barked. “Fuck him harder, Wolf, come on. Let me see you work that cock of yours.”

Geralt nearly growled, low in his throat. He fucked harder, faster. The friction was enough for the both of them—Lambert groaned out, letting his eyes close tight as the pleasure overtook him. Eskel was shuddering on top of him, crying out into his neck as _everything_ happened all at once.

“Harder,” Lambert ordered. “If this bitch can walk in the morning—” He broke off in a groan as Eskel bit at his neck, as Geralt did as he was told. Fucked _harder_. Impossibly. But that potion was still thrumming through his veins; he could do anything.

“Just like that,” Lambert encouraged. “Fuck. Regular fucking whore, my ass.” He scrapped his fingers back through Eskel’s hair and yanked him down for a kiss. To the side, he could hear Jaskier moaning. He didn’t dare touch himself, though. Too sensitive. But he watched, his hips rutting into nothing as Eskel cried out each time Geralt breached into him.

It didn’t take much longer, after that. Lambert came first, overtaken with the friction against his cock and Eskel’s tight heat around him. He had his mouth around Eskel’s nipple as he came, and Eskel spilled right over after him. Shuddering and moaning—he could barely keep himself contained. Then Geralt, finally, came with a hard groan.

Jaskier could have come again just from watching it, but thankfully, he didn’t. He just breathed hard as he watched the three of them collapse against each other. Lambert stroked through Eskel’s hair while Geralt kissed along his back, his shoulder blades.

They had to work slowly for the next part, all bordering at that point of being over-stimulated. Geralt pulled back first, careful, and then helped Eskel off of Lambert’s cock. Eskel fell straight down to the bed, and the only reason Geralt didn’t follow was so he didn’t land right on top of anyone. He shifted to the side while Eskel curled up against Lambert’s side. Lambert continued to pet through his hair, leaning down to give him a chaste and simple kiss atop his head.

There would be time for a nice long bath after a break, but for the moment, all the four of them cared about was the break. Geralt ended up behind Jaskier, holding him back against his chest Jaskier was close enough that he could pet through Eskel’s hair, too, but not so close that they could touched. They were both perfectly content. Just as promised, Geralt did give special attention to taking care of Jaskier. He kissed him, stroked through his hair.

“Been so good for us,” Geralt told him, kissing along the shell of his ear. “Did you help Eskel get ready for this?”

Jaskier nodded. “Wanted to wear pretty things like me.”

Geralt hummed, kissing Jaskier again. “You did so good. Have to get him some more.”

Jaskier grinned to himself, backing closer against Geralt. He wanted this to happen more just as much as he was sure Geralt and Lambert did. They’d certainly seemed to enjoy themselves. Lambert looked happy with Eskel curled up on his chest. He’d gone from petting his hair to stroking idle shapes down his back. In a few minutes, they’d have to all find a way to drag themselves down to the hot springs for a good bath, but for now, Jaskier could lose himself in the soft afterglow of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked this, feel free to hit me up elsewhere! Look at my whole library of other stuff, too. Happy 100th! Thanks for reading <3  
> [Update Tumblr](https://oneofwebs.tumblr.com/)  
> [Personal Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)  
> 


End file.
